1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a micro coaxial connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Micro coaxial connector assembly is usually used for connecting a motherboard and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,478 B1 discloses a micro coaxial connector assembly comprising a cable end connector and a header connector mounted on the motherboard. The cable end connector includes a first housing receiving a plurality of first contacts, a plurality of wires electrically connecting with the first contacts and a first shield enclosing the first housing. The header connector includes a second housing receiving a plurality of second contacts, a second shield enclosing the second housing. The first contacts respectively electrically connect with the second contacts to form electrical connection between the cable end connector and the head connector.
It is current trend to make connectors with low profile, minimized size and low cost. Therefore, in order to increase production efficiency and facilitate assembly of the micro coaxial connector assembly mentioned above, it is tried by manufacturers to design simpler structure within a limited space and manufacture the connector at lower cost while achieving more precisely electric connection.